The Order of the Balanced Knights
by Nostariel Nightshadow
Summary: A lone survivor from Luke's Academy sets out to follow the path seen in a vision. Along the way, she is joined by a mishmash group of force users and they dub themselves The Order of the Balanced Knights, barely formed they must decide if they will stand with the Resistance or Join with the First Order. How will this mishmash group of force users affect the coming battle?
1. Prologue: The First Knight

Star Wars: The Order of the Balanced Knights

 **Summary: A lone survivor from Luke's Academy sets out to follow the path seen in a vision. On the way, she encounters force ghosts who teach her to find her balance and teach her force powers that have long been forgotten. Along the way, she is joined by a mishmash group of force users and they dub themselves The Order of the Balanced Knights, barely formed they must decide if they will stand with the Resistance or Join with the First Order. As the names of their soulmates appear is anything a simple as it seems and how will this mishmash group of force users affect the coming battle?**

 _Will contain slash and multi-pairings. Pairing will be listed later to avoid spoilers._

 _Will switch between first and third person POV._

 _Notes on the Story Star Wars Setting:_

 _Starts 4 Years before the Force Awakens (34 ABY) in 30 ABY_

 _Character Ages; Hux (Born 0 ABY), Kylo ( Born 5 ABY), Rey (Born 15 ABY), Poe (Born 2 ABY), Finn (11 ABY) – as going by dates listed on Wookipedia._

 _Notes on the AU and Crossover Elements:_

 _Everyone receives the names of the soulmate(s) on their wrist on their 18_ _th_ _birthday. Except for the Jedi who would block theirs – a practice which Luke uses with his students. It can be reversed by using a dark side technique._

Prologue: The First Knight

 _3_ _rd_ _Person POV_

 _Yavin 4: The new Jedi Academy under Master Luke Skywalker. 30 ABY_

The group of students is seated in a semi-circle around their master; Ben Solo is seated next to a girl the same age as him. The two are slightly separated from their peers, most of the others being cruel out of jealousy for the ease that the pair has picked up new techniques. Right now the meditation is aimed at manipulating the environment, Ben has managed to create a small cycle and manipulate vines from the forest to wrap around himself. Kida with her natural ability for elemental manipulation is dancing balls of fire in the air in front of her. None of the other students have managed to manipulate an element let alone more than one on this first lesson.

Coming in a 5'6 with wings that appear from a tattoo like a brand on her back Kida is the only member of her species at the Academy. Other than the wings and the natural purple that streaks through her blond hair, there is very little that would point to Kida being anything other than human. From the tropical and volcanic planet of Phoenix, the native humanoids are referred to as Phoenixes sharing many of the traits of the mythical creatures; tears with healing properties, abilities to manipulates the elements (mainly fire), rapid healing and regenerative abilities and longevities that span hundreds of thousands of standard years that they can 'share' with their soulmates.

The lesson ends and the students go their separate ways to study or practice. Kida and Ben head to one of the practice rooms for a sparring match that last half an hour with Ben winning narrowly.

 _First Person POV – Kida_

I pull out my personal data pad and check my messages, three are marked as important and I start with replying to them. Before Master Skywalker found me I had studied and graduated with degrees in computing and engineering while working part time as a mechanic to earn credits to pay for tuition and accommodation. I'd just started working at a technology firm as a junior research and development technician.

When I came to the academy the firm agreed that I could work remotely from here and submit my designs to them. The data pad I am using is one I had just finished designing before I was invited to the Academy. It's become a popular design as it has the highest memory capacity of any data pad available largely due to the redesigned memory chip that I created. Due to the designs belonging to me, I get a reasonable share of the profits of any sale.

One of the emails is in response to the modifications to the hyperdrive engine that I have been working on, it should maintain the same top speed but take up 60% less space than the engine design I was working from. Testing indicates that I got the space saving calculations right but that I was wrong about the top speed being unaffected though since it is an increase in speed rather than a decrease the design is an overall success.

Another email is about the diary/day planner application that I designed for the data pad which can be linked to other people's diaries if you have the friend code (with settings to indicate which entries are private, shareable with friends or shared only with your soulmate(s). When I came to the academy shortly before my 18th life day Master Skywalker performed a ritual that all new Jedi undergo, he didn't tell me that it would block my mark from turning to the name of my soulmate(s) or I would have waited to join till the names had come in.

The app has become a top seller and is already in use by 75% of the data pad users. With a rating of 3.9 stars, the company has sent me the feedback so that I can create an update with features that users of the app would like to see; these include group events and an event planning function which should be easy enough to add. Opening my copy of the app I look at my schedule for the next couple of days for a free spot to work on the updates; the day after tomorrow just after sparring with Ben.

The final email is from a classmate from university telling me that her soulmate has proposed (finally) and that she would like me to be her maid of honor when they get married next year; she includes a date and planet – Naboo. Adding the date to my diary I then go through the rest of my messages.

Going over my day planner for the rest of the week I then flick over the last six years thinking about the Jedi training I have received since coming here. When I came here I had a level of martial art skills and along with the same friend due to being married the two of us attended lessons where we also learned how to use a whip. Since then I've learned to use a lightsabre which at first felt strange being used to a fluid weapon and I've learned how to channel the force to enhance my blows and improve my accuracy when fighting hand to hand. Finally seeing the time I turn off my pad and settle into a meditative position to meditate before I get ready for bed.

 _The room is unfamiliar the view outside the viewport is a city as far as the eye can see, I'm alone in a room meant for 12 the chairs in a semi-circle are empty. I move to the window, I'm alone now Master Skywalker has left, unable to handle the devastation we found at the Academy. "Alone you are not, the force is with you." A voice speaks from behind me._

 _Before I can turn I am no longer in the unfamiliar room, instead I am in a spaceport on Tatooine getting off a Protector Class Corvette. A Twi'lek maybe two or three years younger than me crashes into me and it is only my force reflexes that keep us from falling to the ground._

 _Another change, another spaceport, this figure a female Zeltron. Twin Togruta. Hoth, a male Zeltron. Another cold planet, the five unfamiliar faces follow me into an old Jedi Temple 'Telos' a voice speaks._

 _Space; a star destroyer commanded by a red haired general, Ben's force presence shrouded in darkness. A red lightsabre it's blade crackling and unstable._

The vision ends and I'm back in my room filled with a sense of dread, why would Master Skywalker abandon us? Is Ben really going to fall to the dark side? I should consult Master Skywalker but can I tell him of the dread I feel without telling him of Ben's fall. Getting up I search for Master Skywalker in the force and follow his presence to a small meditation garden. Ben is with him and the two look up as I approach.

"Something is troubling you, Kida. Would you like to talk about it?" Master Skywalker inquiries.

"I can go if it would be more comfortable for you." Ben offers.

"You're my friend Ben, you're welcome to stay," I respond sitting down next to the two them.

"I had a vision just before I came here." I start before explaining the vision as far as Telos.

"I can't imagine why I would leave the students." Master Skywalker comments.

"In the vision, I felt alone, I got the sense that the Academy was lost along with the students," I comment.

"Do you think something happened to me?" Ben inquires.

"Maybe I got the feeling of great loss and my best friend would be a great lost," I reply.

"Whatever happened, it sounds like you find your way to the old Jedi temple on Coruscant the person speaking to you the way they spoke sounded like Master Yoda it is possible his force ghost finds you there. There was an old Jedi Academy on Telos as well so you seem to find yourself at former Jedi temples. The others you saw, could you tell if they were forced sensitive?" Master Skywalker inquiries.

"They all were. I think." I answer.

"It is possible that after whatever happened, the loss of the students or Academy, my disappearance that you will find yourself the instructor to a new group of Jedi students." Master Skywalker muses.

"Is there anything we can do to prevent the loss?" I ask.

"As there are no specifics in the vision there is nothing we can do but be watchful and trust the force." Master Skywalker responds.

"Don't worry Kida, we're aware now that something will happen we'll keep our eyes open and stop it." Ben comments.

 _First Person POV – Ben_

Uncle Luke will be watching now, Kida's vision will have made him weary the Knights will have to wait, the attack can't happen this month, not with Luke so watchful I doubt he'll leave the academy he'll probably ask Han to bring supplies to the temple rather than leave to get them himself.

Kida will survive; it's the will of the force. Will she train her students to attack me, renounce our friendship and pretend that things haven't changed? She could be so strong in the dark side if she chose to see it. Her death would be something I'd regret, she's the only friend I have in this place. The only one isn't bothered by my temper or jealous of how quickly I learn the new force techniques.

 _First Person POV – Luke_

So Ben is going to fall to the dark side, I doubt he picked up on the end of Kida's vision the part she withheld in her retelling of it. Her thoughts were loud and jumbled and I doubt she noticed when I read the vision from her mind. I can't tell Han and Leia yet but maybe if they bring this month's supplies they can talk to Ben, spend time with him and remind him that he has family that loves him.

 _3_ _rd_ _Person POV_

There is a tension over the academy over the following month, most of the students picking up on their Master's worry. The arrival of Han and Leia is a source of delight for the younger students who crowd Han asking for stories. The visit doesn't last long and changes nothing in the foreseen course. The attack happens the following month when Luke leaves for supplies.

 _First Person POV – Kida_

The masked men that attack the Academy are both a surprise and yet an expected horror. Younger students are running trying to find places to hide. Older students, the ones with their own lightsabres fight back against the masked men. My own purple light saber lights up the night as I join the fight. I cut down one of the men and lead a group of the youngsters to the hanger bay. Leaving them there I run back to the temple and escort more students to the hangar bay.

I head back to the temple to find other students. The hum and hiss of an unstable lightsabre, I turn facing the masked figure wielding a red saber. The blade crackling with exhaust ports on both sides looking like the ancient Sith design.

"I don't want to fight you, Ben," I state deactivating my saber.

"My name is Kylo Ren now. Come with me, you could be so strong in the dark." I am offered.

"You know my path. I will go to Coruscant from here and seek out the others in my vision." I respond.

"Will you teach them the ways of the Jedi? Teach them to attack me if the encounter me?" Ben taunts.

"I will teach them what I learn and I will teach them to avoid you, tell them that I am the only one that can find a balance with you," I reply.

"Run into the woods, hide from the others or go to the hanger take a ship and escape." Ben orders before turning to walk in another direction.

"We'll meet again. The others from my vision will be with me. You will be working on a star destroyer with a red haired general. " I advise. "Till we see each other again old friend. May the Force be with." I add snapping out my wings and taking to the skies to return to the hangar bay.

When I get there and find that the students I had hidden there have been killed. There are no signs of anyone else. The sound of a ship taking of fills the night, along with the hiss of fires. Reaching out my elemental power I extinguish the fire. I walk through the ruins of the academy searching my fellow students for signs of life.

I find Milo dismembered and remember how he was the cruelest of those that bullied Ben and me, I shudder remembering how he'd told me that there are wing collectors who pay a pretty price from my wings – he'd laughed saying he'd take a saber to them and sell them. Ben had lost his temper and knocked three of his teeth out in the resulting fight, Master Luke and Ben's parents were so angry with him yet Milo got no reprimand for his threats to me.

By the time Luke returns I am gathering bodies of my fellow students, placing them into the specialized bags that we have for the rare deaths we have seen. Luke joins me in the grim task and soon we are arranging for the families to collect the dead. "Ben was the only one using a lightsaber the rest had swords," I comment as Luke observes the blood spatter on the walls of the temple.

"We couldn't have persuaded Ben to stop, there's too much Vader in him." Luke comments.

"He spared me." I counter thinking of the traces of light that I had felt in Ben's aura, even in the future when we meet again there are traces of the light.

"I think that you are the only person that Ben has any true attachment to," Luke responds.

"Most of the deaths that were caused by a lightsabre a clean, Milo is the only one who would have suffered," Luke observes.

"Milo once threatened to cut off my wings to sell to a collector that's why Ben fought with him and knocked out his teeth," I state.

"I wasn't aware of that, Milo said he was inviting you to join a trek with the other padawans and that Ben didn't like that you agreed," Luke responds.

"You never asked us for our sides of the story," I argue.

"I could not sense any deception from Milo." Luke comments.  
"It isn't infallible if the other person knows how the sensing ability works," I observe.

"You're right I'm starting to get the feeling that I've missed a lot of things were you and Ben are concerned." Luke agrees.

"The other Padawans bullied Ben a lot. They mostly left me alone but if they could use me to get a rise out of Ben then they would." I explain leaving out the truth I have spent my life concealing.

Luke walks with me to the hanger bay. "I intend to seek out the first Jedi temple follow your path Kida and form a new Jedi order. When the time is right I will return and help you." Luke instructs.

"Very well Master Skywalker, I will take my Protector Class Corvette so you know how to reach me when you return," I advise.

"If I can't reach you, I'll look to Telos for clues to your location." Luke offers.

"When I move on from there I'll leave you a message hidden in a model x-wing," I state.

"Until we next to me, may the force be with you." Luke comments.

"May the force be with you, Master," I reply. "I will leave for Coruscant now," I add turning towards my ship.

"Kida, remember that the light is always there inside you. It always will be." Luke advises.

"I know master, you're teaching has taught me that much." I smile.

Boarding my ship, I settle into the pilot's seat and start firing up the engines. When I came to the temple, all my possessions were packed onto this ship and I never really unpacked. The few items in my room I had taken to carrying in my bag, except my clothes and those I don't mind leaving behind as I've never felt comfortable in the tunics that make up the Jedi uniform preferring backless dresses and top so that I can release my wings if I need them.

Once I find somewhere to dock my ship I use my pad to organize some supplies and then head into Coruscant towards the old Jedi temple. On the outside, the temple looks to be in good condition aside from a few scorch marks from blaster bolts. "You don't want to go in there, love that's the place of those hockey Jedi people." A passerby comments.

"You don't believe in the force?" I inquire.

"Never seen nothing that could suggest such a thing, lass." The man responds.

"I have, my path leads here. I intend to search the temple there may be things that can help me in my journey." I offer.

"Really, the force is real? I doubt you'll find anything in the temple though a few brave relic collectors have scavenged the place." The man states.

"It won't hurt to have a look." I return.

"I guess it won't there ain't gonna be anyone in there to give you trouble." The man replies. "You planning on stayin' in the area long?" the man quires.

"A week at least, maybe more I have a lot to do," I respond.

"My wife and I own a hotel down the road if you're looking for a place the stay, we don't charge much cause the area ain't that popular and my wife does a mean breakfast." The man suggests.

"Thank you, if you give me your address I'll head there after I have a quick look inside," I respond pointing to the temple.

The man gives me the name of their hotel and its location then heads of whistling a jaunty tune. With one last look at the scorned entrance, I cross into the temple. Littering the walls is the scorned evidence of the massacre that took place here, a sense of tragic gloom pervades the air.

Guided by the force I find my way to the council chambers. The room is unfamiliar the view outside the viewport is a city as far as the eye can see, I'm alone in a room meant for 12 the chairs in a semi-circle are empty. I move to the window, I'm alone now Master Skywalker has left, unable to handle the devastation we found at the Academy. "Alone you are not, the force is with you." A voice speaks from behind me.

"The force may be with me but my master and my friend are gone," I reply.

"See your friend again, you know you will." The person responds.

Turning round I reply "I know but I'll still miss them till we meet again, Master Yoda."

"Busy you will be, much to learn there is." Master Yoda comments.

"I have no teacher." I counter.

"Spare part am I, the teacher I was, taught your master, Luke, I did. Ghost I may be but teach you I will." Master Yoda responds.

"I look forward to learning from you." I smile, the first it feels like since my vision.

"Safe there is, found it no one has." Yoda comments.

"In here?" I query.

"Here it is," Yoda responds tapping a point in the center of the room.

"How do I open it?" I inquire.

"Open it you will once you learn how to find that answer yourself." Master Yoda comments.

"Is the knowledge stored in the achieve computers?" I ask.

"Use the force you will. Postcognition you will learn. Draw on the memory of the force you will. See last events you will." Master Yoda answers.

"Tomorrow return, the first lesson I will teach you." Master Yoda instructs.

"See you tomorrow then Master," I comment.

I leave the temple and head towards the hotel, the woman behind the counter smiles when she sees me. "My husband told me we might be seeing you." She greets.

"I'd like to rent a room for a couple of weeks, maybe more depending on how long things take to organize." I request.

"Of course dear." The woman replies. "I'll just need your name and your details." She adds.

"Kidagakash but I go by Kida" I state before giving her my credit details.

"No last name love?" the man inquires.

"Richard, you know not all race have last names." Scolds the woman.

"It's ok really, I look human and they have last names," I comment.

"What are you then?" Richard inquiries.

"I'm half-human. My father was human." I answer.

"Humans have last names," Richard observes.

"I don't know mine; it was lost to me a long time ago with my parents," I respond.

"How can you lose a name?" the woman inquires.

"Now who's being nosy Tina," Richard argues.

"It's fine, I'm pretty open with the story. I was in a shuttle crash with my parents in 13 ABY, they were killed and the bodies weren't recognizable. Our DNA isn't in any database that could be found so no one could identify if I have any living family. Since I could only remember my first name and some of my interests and my date of birth I was sent to an orphanage on the planet the shuttle crashed. I grew up on Naboo." I explain.

"Have you tried to have your memory restored?" Tina asks.

"The process doesn't work on mixed races like me," I answer.

"Same that do you have a nice family now? Your soulmate?" Tina inquiries.

"Only some close friends. Mia who lives on Naboo and Ben who I was learning the ways of the force with on Yavin. I haven't found my soulmate yet." I respond.

"I heard there was a massacre there like the one at the temple here." Richard states.

"The temple was attacked when Master Luke was of the world," I confirm.

"That's terrible, did your Ben survive?" Tina inquiries.

"He did," I reply.

"Richard said you intend to explore the temple here, what are you hoping to find?" Tina asks.

"I don't know what I'll find but the force guided me to Coruscant in a vision so there must be something to find. A better understanding of the force would be nice." I comment.

"Well, I hope that you find what it is you're looking for," Richard states.

"Thank you," I respond taking my room key from Tina and heading upstairs to my room. I could have chosen to sleep on my ship but I get the feeling I'll be doing that a lot soon enough so if I can enjoy the luxury of a hotel for a few weeks I will.

I spend the next week training with master Yoda and downloading the data from the archives onto a data card.

In my search of the temple, I find a hidden storage cupboard containing a case of training sabers, training remotes, a case of supply belts and equipment, a box of lightsaber parts and some kyber crystal. In the archive, I find a hidden sub vault in the main artifact vault that contains a number of holograms and some Sith artifacts, the most interesting to me is the Sith Abattar, which translates any language spoken or written.

"Interesting the Abattar is." Master Yoda comments.

"Especially for people like me who struggle with languages," I reply thinking how helpful it could be translating some of the holocrons.

"Intend to use it you do. Careful you must be." Yoda warns.

"I will be, if possible I will find out how it was made and make a version that is more suited to the light side of the force or if not possible at least make it more balanced," I reply.

As I find anything I transfer it to my ship so that it won't be taken by anyone else. In the evenings I often talk with Tina and Richard about the force and daily topics of conversation. Richard is skeptical at best about the force but Tina believes; her great uncle was Mace Windu and she has seen holo vids of Jedi battles. I demonstrate some basic abilities like sensing emotions and telekinesis.

Master Yoda has me learning the Postcognition ability and practicing it on items in the temple. During the times I practice I witness many scenes of the massacre and often have to practice quieting my emotions. Three days into my second week on Coruscant I manage to find out how to open the vault in the council chambers. It contains a number of chests.

"Left lightsabers some masters do, held here they are. Found Mace's I did, bring it here I did. This chest holds them. Holds Sith artifact this one does. Copies of important Jedi and Sith documents, the rest," Master Yoda explains.

"This is impressive; are all the records on data cards or are some of them on paper?" I question.

"Data cards, all documents scanned onto the computer they were," Master Yoda answers.

I move all the chests to my ship, in all, there are five chests that were hidden in the secret vault. "Found all hidden stashes, you have now." Master Yoda states. "Head to each of the Academy worlds, show you hidden stashes I will. Finish at Telos, Academy there most easy to make inhabitable again. New base it shall be." Master Yoda continues. "Different your order will be. Both sides of the force you shall use. Will of the force it is. The balance you will need to find," He finishes.

"Is that why I feel a call to the dark side?" I quiz.

"Feel call to the light you do. Dark you were born," Master Yoda responds.

"So you know who I am then?" I inquire.

"The forces hides nothing from the dead," Master Yoda answers. "See what's been left for you, you should," Master Yoda instructs.

"Shall I plan that into my route when I travel to the Academy worlds?" I ask.

"Wise it would be." Master Yoda agrees.

"When do you think I should leave?" I ask.

"Planning you have, supplies to gather and shopping for your students you must," Master Yoda muses. "Four days, you should leave." Master Yoda answers.

"What do I need to get for my students?" I question.

"Little they have, clothing they will need. A trunk for their things. A data pad. Comlinks they will need. Need one you will." Master Yoda comments.

"There are comlinks in the field equipment supplies," I observe.

"Surface to orbit at best, need longer range you might. Transceiver can't be used, no temple staff to man the station. Transceiver based comlinks you will need. Better range too. Old those comlinks are a 100km range, they have," Master Yoda explains.

On my last day in Coruscant after a meal with Tina and Richard before I check out and knowing that they have been struggling for money due to Richard has recently been very ill and requiring expensive medical care I decided that upon leaving I will do something to help them out.

"The two of you have been very kind to me these two weeks. I'd like to do something for you. I know you've both been curious as to what race I am. I'm a Phoenix" I inform them, stepping from the table and snapping out my wings. Carefully I remove several feathers that are due to shedding.

"Those are some mighty fine wings you got there" Richard comments.

"Thanks" I smile. "I thought you could keep one of these and sell the rest to collected, I've heard Phoenix feathers fetch a pretty good price." I offer.

"A pretty good price, she says. Girl, a single feather worth nearly a million credits!" Tina exclaims.

"I've no need for them they were going to come off in a couple of days anyway and the new feathers are due to come in and replace them." I shrug.

"That's very generous of you. Even if you don't need them," Richard mutters.

"I usually keep them and drop them into passing prams," I explain.

"You always so generous?" Tina inquiries.

"I can usually tell which parents will need the money for the child or will set it up in savings account for their education later if they don't need it," I elaborate "it's hardly generosity if the item holds no value to me," I add.

"It's still generous even if they hold no value to you," Tina argues.

"Very well, yes then because that's always what I do. I've given away 8 feathers to babies since I was here," I respond.

Leaving Tina and Richard I head to the spaceport and board my ship setting out for the first of the Academy worlds. At each temple Master, Yoda shows me the hidden safes and I carry on after downloading the archives computer databases to data cards. The biggest prize comes in the form of the crystals of fire hidden in a vault in the healing based temple on Rhinnal. After stopping at the hidden vault I finally make my way to Telos after stopping to resupply I head to the Jedi temple, the crew quarters of my ship doubling as storage rooms now.


	2. Chapter One: On Telos and Knights

Chapter One: On Telos and Knights

 _First Person POV – Kida_

The temple shows signs of having been inhabited since order 66, the items left behind suggest that for a while the bounty hunters guild used this as a base. I pack the unneeded items and store them while sorting through Jedi and Sith items.

Master Yoda introduces me to Master Windu who teaches me the lightsaber form VII and his own version Vaapad. In addition, other Jedi Masters teach me skills that they were well regarded for. One such skill is battle meditation; another taught to me by Jedi healers is the using of the crystals of fire. Master Kenobi also joins in teaching me new skills. Over the year I learn many new skills including Morichro; a technique to place someone in suspended animation. I also continue to remotely work designing new technology and improving old designs.

I read through the data cards and holocrons that I can while looking at the items that I took from various temples. Some stand out like the legendary dark saber, the only recorded lightsaber to have a black blade. Liking the feel of it, I take to carrying it alongside my purple saber.

 _Telos: The Old Jedi Academy 31 ABY_

 _First Person POV - Kida_

"Strong you're knowledge of the light is, learn the ways of the dark now you must." Master Yoda instructs.

"Who will teach me those skills?" I question.

"I will be your instructor in the dark side. I believe that your father taught you the basics?" a new force ghost asks. "Anakin Skywalker known also as Darth Vader," Master Skywalker introduces.

"He did Master Skywalker," I answer.

"Call me Anakin or Vader," Anakin requests.

"I know the Sith code and Sith history as well as Imperial history and the rule of two," I explain.

"I will teach you how to draw on the dark side and to channel your rage into power within the force," Anakin explains. "There are also a number of force techniques used only by the Sith.

One of these that I will teach you is the use of force lighting and there will be other instructors one of whom will teach you deadly sight, however, I will teach you how to temper the techniques so that using them does no harm to you," He continues. "Of course you'll be taught healing techniques to reverse any changes that occur from dark side usage," Anakin concludes.

"I look forward to learning these new techniques and to meeting my new instructors," I respond.

The dark side training is intense and working to find a balance with the light is even more difficult. However these lessons do allow me to figure out how to make more discreet, balanced version of the Sith Abattar that allows for the translation of any language but not for the hearing of ghosts. In making this new amulet, a dark blue choker with a pale gray gem set in silver, I finally figure out how to work the dark and light together into a shade of gray that is perfectly balanced between dark and light.

During my trips to resupply I hear whispers of the first order, of the Knight of Ren lead by a force user with a 'red lightsaber sword' as one excitable child tells me as I wait for his mother to gather some things from the store room. "He must have been very scary," I say to the child who has seen him.

"He looked cool and imposing, it was wicked. Mum says I shouldn't aspire to be like him but I want to," the boy states. Only Ben could make being a dark side look cool.

"I think maybe you should be the best you can be and not a copy of someone else," I advise the boy. When I return to Telos I look around the frozen Arctic that is my base camp and start thinking of the security. Master Luke and Ben know that I will end up here and only one of them I know will show up with friendly intentions. Looking over old designs I come across the shield gate technology used at Scarif.

The design could be modified to only shield the Arctic region around the temple rather than a whole planet. In addition to my training, I work on the shield design, including figuring out a way to link the gate to sensors that close it once a ship has passed through and a second gate on the ground level to a transceiver based comlinks. Eventually, I manage to build the twin shielded gate, one in the sky for a ship to pass through and another on the ground for someone approaching on foot.

During a gap in my training, I travel to Naboo for my friend's wedding; the ceremony is beautiful and my friend was nice enough to pick a tasteful and comfortable dress for her bridesmaids. The dress is the same shade of purple as my lightsaber and the shape of it means that I can carry my saber in a sheath on my upper leg which makes my friend feel better as she jokes that if the first order or knights attack I can protect everyone. While on Naboo I use the local library to research Padme Amidala – Ben's grandmother whom he was told little about as Leia preferred to teach him about the Organas as his family. The information I find I download to a data card to give to Ben when I see him again; the data card already holds all the information I have found about Anakin Skywalker.

During one of my meditation sessions, I enter into another vision.

 _My opponent swings an axe at me, ducking I swing out with my purple saber. Jumping over the rubble behind me I deactivate my blade and put it away reaching for a second hilt. When I active the weapon a white lightwhip is activated. Whipping the blade towards my opponent the whip wraps around her neck and torso cutting her to pieces._

 _The female Twi'lek twirls the dark saber spinning away from her opponent. The masked individual swings a sword at her which she blocks with the dark saber. In her other hand is another saber, her opponent focusing on the active blade doesn't see her focus it and his chest and active it – the blue blade hums to life and pierces his chest._

 _A blue haired Zeltron faces off against a second masked opponent, blue saber in one hand and a red saber in the other. Her opponent stumbled on a fallen tree branch and then he falls to the grown, decapitated by the red blade of the Zeltron's lightsaber._

The vision ends and I move to the collection of kyber crystals to find one for a lightwhip. The red crystal I find calls to me and after purifying it and removing the dark energy the crystal turns white. The resulting lightwhip is white in color and looks just like in my vision.

 _Tatooine 31 ABY_

Two months into 31 ABY I travel to meet with a relic dealer who is in possession of Darth Vader's lightsaber - or so he claims, the meeting it to verify this. When I see the lightsaber I know that the claim is genuine, the lightsaber belonged to Vader. "An item like this is worth at least 20 million credits how are you planning on paying for it girl?" Demands the dealer.

"Phoenix feathers, I know a Phoenix and happen to have some feathers. 22 to be exact. The current value is 1 million credits each, I don't know if their coloring is significant," I respond.

"Let me see one to prove they're genuine." Demands the dealer. I hand over a feather. "Textures right, shapes right." Mutters the dealer as he scans the feather. The reader shows it as genuine. "Unusually coloring red and purple, most and red with orange, yellow or white. Blue, green and purple are unusual. Worth more." The dealer muses.

"Right then girly, 22 Phoenix feathers for that lightsaber." The dealer states.

"20, that's full price of the saber is worth, more if the usual coloring of the feather makes a significant difference in the price. It's got an interesting history but there isn't anyone that can use it," I counter.

"21 for the saber," the dealer returns.

"Deal," I agree. Taking another 20 feathers I sit them on top of the one that was tested and take the box containing the lightsaber. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you," I state.

The dealer takes the feathers and the two of us go our separate ways.

Glad that is over with I am heading back to my ship when I encounter the Twi'lek from my vision. She is cornered in an alley by three men, pulling the lightsaber from the box and putting the box into my bag I step into the alley. "Problem here?" I inquire.

"Nothing you need to know about, bitch." One of the men hisses at me.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Miss, are you ok?" I question.

"These thugs decided to attack me because I won at Sabacc against them." The woman responds.

"You're good at Sabacc?" I quiz.

"Very," she grins.

"We'll have to play some time, I was taught by Han Solo himself," I brag.

"Hate to break up the chat but unless you want a beating too, get lost." A second man shouts.

"I should warn you I'm a skilled martial artist, highly trained and armed," I warn.

"You ain't got a blaster, just that cylinder thing." The third observes.

"Shall I show you?" I offer.

"Show me what?" the third man demands.

"My weapons," I state.

"Yeah shows us then." Number three insists.

I unhook the dark saber and active it and Vader's, "I'm one with the force and trained to use it," I shrug. "Leave the lady alone, she obviously won fair and square you're just dishonest thugs," I instruct. Stepping closer to the group, the three edge away from me as I approach the woman. After looking between themselves they turn and run. Shutting down the sabers I return the dark saber and Vader's to my bag.

"Thank you for your help," The woman states.

"It was no problem, my names Kidagakash but I also go by Kida." I introduce.

"Aayla, are you a Jedi or a Sith?" Aayla questions.

"Neither, I use both the dark side and light sight in an equal balance. The force ghosts that train me include Jedi and Sith." I explain.

"That's interesting I haven't heard of that before. My great aunt was a Jedi, she was killed during order 66, I'm named after her." Aayla responds.

"You're related to Aayla Secura?" I quiz.

"Yes, have you met her force ghost?" Aayla questions.

"I have, she's been one of my teachers for a year. If you want you could come with me and learn?" I offer.

"That would be nice, I don't have any family left now and I've been surviving by playing Sabacc." Aayla accepts.

"Well as my student I'll take care of you though I'm guessing you're not much younger than me. I have clothes for you based on what I saw in a vision, they're in a trunk with a data pad, and a utility belt that is fully equipped including a comlink." I explain. "You'll also be able to claim a room in my ship as yours and one at the Academy that I use as a base. I'll introduce you to the force ghosts who've been teaching me and you'll be sorted out with a training saber till you build your own," I add.

"I've been dreaming of a lightsaber, the black bladed one you have," Aayla tells me.

"It seems I was right to think you are force sensitive. The dark saber is the only known lightsaber with a black blade, I too have had a vision of you with it. Would you like to take it?" I offer.

"I don't have a way to carry it just now," Aayla responds.

"That's fine I'll give it to you on the way to the Academy," I suggest.

"Shall we leave?" I question.

"Yes," Aayla nods. Together the two of us walk the ship yard and I lead Aayla to my ship.

"The ship can be piloted by one person and has a capacity of ten. I'll show you the room I am using for storage where your trunk is, if you want to have your name carved into it then you're welcome to customize it as you wish." I explain.

"Features of the ship include; a Communications Suite, Encryption Network, Holonet Transceiver, Diplomatic Suite/Chambers, Small med-bay,Meditation Chamber, Advanced Deflector Shield Generator, Standard Navigational Systems, Standard Sensor Array and Standard Targeting Systems but I've been getting the parts to upgrade the navigational systems and sensor array. The life support systems have been upgraded by me to a more advanced level rather than the standard life support systems that it had before, I've also set up a backup system using the original system." I continue.

"One of the crew quarters is currently a bit of a store room since I'm using it to store the trunks for my future students." I finish.

"You said had things for me and you talk about others but there isn't anyone on this ship?" Aayla asks.

"I can sometimes see the future, I saw you and four others in a vision," I explain.

"I have things for all of you. They're in this room here, this trunk is yours as is everything in it," I state showing Aayla the trunk.

Aayla opens it and looks through the items, "You've to manage to pick things I'd wear; did you base them on what I'm currently wearing?" Aayla asks.

"I did, the utility belt though is a standard Jedi one. I've bought newer transceiver comlink rather than the separate units that the Jedi used." I answer.

Aayla takes out the belt and puts it on, I retrieve the dark saber from my bag and hand it to her. "Take care of it and it shall serve you well," I instruct.

"I will," Aayla promises.

"Would you like to learn how to pilot this ship?" I ask.

"If you don't mind," Aayla replies.

On the journey back to Telos I teach Aayla how to pilot the ship and then we sit down to a couple of rounds of Sabacc, Aayla wins the first but I win the second.

 _Telos 31 ABY_

 _First Person POV – Aayla_

Kida shows me around the former Jedi Academy and then teaches me the basics of meditation. When I open my eyes I'm surrounded by people but they seem strange, then I remember that Kida said that the only other individuals here are force ghosts. Kida sits calmly in front of me while dead people surround us.

 _3_ _rd_ _Person POV_

"Aayla these are the instructors I was telling you about. You may be able to sense something usually about them due to them being force ghosts but don't let it bother you most of the time they are perfectly civilized though Anakin can be a bit of a drama queen. You may notice that we are joined by your great aunt." Kida explains.

"It is nice to meet one of my sister's grandchildren and to have the chance to train one in the ways of the force," Aayla Secura comments. "I was delighted to have someone in the family named after me, you will do the name proud I think," she adds.

"Thank you, I hope you are right." Aayla comments.

The other force ghosts introduce themselves and after some debate, Aayla Secura is decided upon to teach the basics to her namesake with Kida teaching her the lightsaber forms.

 _First Person POV – Kida_

Aayla settles into a routine at the Academy fairly quickly, reading from the data cards when not in training with me or her great-aunt and the other force ghosts. When I'm not teaching Aayla or translating holocrons with the help of my translation amulet - which I'm really thankful for since my language skills include galactic basic, Corellian and binary both of which Ben taught me but other than that I find it difficult to pick up another language.

In addition to this I still continue to work remotely which continues to bring in significant amounts of credits. Her saber training goes well for some forms but the emotive form VII causes her some problems.

"I don't understand why I can't get it." Aayla complains.

"All Jedi get taught form I and then then to focus on one of the other forms, I'm teaching you the basics of each to help you find the one that suits you." I explain. "I tend toward form VII but mix in some form V particularly deflecting blaster bolts back to the caster and some of the acrobatics of form IV." I offer.

"The purpose of teaching you all the forms helps you figure out your base form and then your own style as you incorporate moves from other forms." I advise. "I would talk to your great-aunt it may be that you are better suited to the same forms as her but I don't know which form she used." I suggest.

"She used form IV but also practised form V." Aayla answers.

"You do particular well with those forms so let's focus on them." I comments.

"Do you think we could find her lightsaber?" Aayla questions.

"We can try; let's have a look through the ones I got from the temple on Coruscant and the other Academy worlds." I suggest. "It's unlikely to be there are as that would require a Jedi to have taken it back there after her death during order 66." I add.

To both our surprise while the lightsaber isn't in the ones from Coruscant it is in the ones from one of the other Academies. "There must have been a survive going round and locating their fallen comrades lightsabers, that one belonged to Master Vos, your great-aunt's master who turned to the dark side then came back to the light. There is no record of him dying during order 66, these lightsabers belong to a Sith Asajj Ventress who was romantically involved with Vos. This one belongs to Luminara Unduli she survived Order 66 but was captured by the empire only to be killed later and her body used as bait, her lightsaber was found by Kanan Jarrus who's original name was Caleb Dume – I'd guess he hid it in the same temple that he found it." I explain.

"Do you think Master Vos went round collecting Jedi sabers and hiding them in nearby temples?" Aayla asks.

"It's possible, he might not have wanted them to end up in the wrong hands or maybe it was a mark of respect and a way to make amends for his stint on the dark side." I comment.

"Do you think my great-aunt would object to me carrying her lightsaber alongside the dark saber?" Aayla asks.

"I doubt she'd object but you can always ask her." I suggest. "Remember you'll still get to make your own lightsaber nearer the end of your training." I advise.

"Oh that's different I can't use it with the dark saber like I can my great-aunt's. It's going to be double sided, a dual bladed one." Aayla shrugs.

"Ah so you've seen you saber then?" I ask.

"No but I feel that it will be dual bladed." Aayla comments.

"Well that's interesting. You'll need to learn how to use a staff weapon and if you want to fight with two blades you'll need to learn how to do that." I state.

Five months after Aayla has begun her dark side training and like me has made her own translation amulet though she speaks galactic basic and Ryl the primary languages on her homeworld and she like many of her race she speaks a vast number of other languages and is determined to learn the Sith language without the aid of an amulet.

She is joining me as the two of us head to Lothal for supplies and to collect kyber crystals for Aayla's lightsaber. After she searches for the crystals we begin to make our way back to the spaceport when we encounter the second woman from my original vision, the Zeltron with blue hair. She stood arguing in basic with a junk dealer at one of the stalls, "I'm not a thief Amy, I'll scavenge but I won't steal." She argues.

"It's hardly stealing just use that mind trick thing you do to make him think he wants to give it to us." Amy yells.

"Mind trick?" Aayla inquires.

"None of your business tail-head." Amy shouts.

"Amy be nice, I can make people do things by telling them to." The Zeltron answers.

"Sounds like your force sensitive have you considered being trained?" I question.

"Don't like the no attachment bollocks of the Jedi and don't agree with the negativity of the Sith." The Zeltron responds.

"Aayla and I are the first two of a new path, a balance of light and dark with its own code. You could join and learn with and from us." I offer.

"Sounds good, better than staying here anyway." The Zeltron replies. "I'm Morgana by the way." She adds.

"Kidagakash, shortened mostly to Kida." I respond.

"Well Amy looks like I've got a better offer so I'll be leaving." Morgana grins. "Shall we head out?" she asks.

Aayla and I lead Morgana back to the ship and I give her the same introduction that I did Aayla. Morgana delights in the trunk "First time since I was a kid that I've had more than two sets of clothes and I've never had a data pad before." She explains.

"Well feel free to choose one of the empty quarters on the ship and feel free to explore though I'd request that you respect the privacy of Aayla and I and not enter our rooms. You can tell which ones they are since they won't open and will ask for a key code." I state.

After Morgana has set her trunk in her chosen room she joins the two of us in the kitchen area. We talk about the first manifestations of our force abilities. Aayla's was telekinesis in the form of summoning toys, Morgana's was in affect mind more commonly known as the Jedi Mind Trick while mind was in prophecy, the ability to see the future.

"What was the first thing you saw?" Morgana asks.

"The shuttle crash that killed my parents." I admit.

"Harsh did you manage to prevent it?" Morgana questions.

"No they didn't believe me." I answer.

"Public records show that you didn't remember your parents' names and only a basic knowledge of yourself." Aayla comments.

"I remembered having the vision but couldn't recall my parents' names or faces." I answer.

"Did you ever remember?" Morgana asks.

"Not publicly." I respond.

"So you remember but won't tell anyone." Aayla comments.

"I'm not sure how people would perceive me if they knew." I admit.

"Will you tell us?" Morgana asks.

"Maybe someday in the future but not today," I state.

"Is it really that bad, I mean everyone knows that Luke Skywalker and his sister are Darth Vader's children?" Morgana quizzes.

"You'll meet Vader though Aayla and I call him by his birth name Anakin." I comment.

"What's he like?" Morgana asks.

"A drama queen." Aayla laughs.

"His soulmate she was a queen wasn't she?" Morgana asks.

"Padme Amidala of Naboo." Aayla answers.

"Also Obi-Wan but neither of them had the heart to tell him since he was so devoted to the Jedi cause they didn't want to face what they believed would be an inevitable rejection." I add.

"Wow" Morgana breaths. "Have you met your soulmate(s) yet?" she asks.

"I haven't his name is Gabriel." Aayla comments.

"When I joined Luke's Jedi Academy he blocked my mark so it never became a name. I'm trying to find a way to unblock it." I explain.

"I'm part of a trinity but I've not met them, Christine and Thanos." Morgan offers.

"Aayla is named for her great-aunt Jedi Master Aayla Secura." I comment.

"Did she survive order 66?" Morgana questions.

"No she was killed by the clones she was leading in battle of Felucia." Aayla answers.

"That sucks do you have her lightsaber?" Morgana asks.

"Yeah it's blue and I use it when I'm wielding two blades." Aayla answers. "I mainly fight using form IV and form V like she did. Kida uses form VII mostly with some form IV and V thrown in," she adds.

"Do you use other weapons?" Morgana questions. This leads to a discussion of duel-bladed sabers and lightwhips that lasts till we reach Telos.

Morgana finds a room at the Academy and I perform the same first lesson/force ghost introduction. Morgana gets on well with Jedi Master Kit Fisto and Sith Darth Maul who offer to be her primary force ghost instructors. Like Aayla, Morgana struggles more to channel the dark side than the light but is able to both to the extent that her force aura is a light grey. Like me Morgana's language capabilities are low though hers is worse than mine in that she only speaks basic so to her the translation amulet is something she devotes a lot of time to learning to make.

The three of us settle into new routines. Having sorted what was left when the academy was inhabited by the bounty hunters guild and what belonged to the Jedi we set up and organise things to our preference. Thankfully the location was built to be self-sustaining including a hanger bay. However since there are only eight living space we decide to work on expanding and also including more archive space and relics vaults.

Three months after Morgana joins us, we've expanded the hanger and the living spaces as well as updating the internal security systems and the computers in the archives. The council chambers soon becomes a sort of meeting space where we talk over various subjects and I share details of my visions with the others.

"Do you think we'll join the first order? Both Aayla and I have Knights of Ren for soulmates if the rumours of such a group are true." Morgana quizzes.

"Maybe, I know the rumours are true, they attacked the Jedi Academy Luke was off world. Their leader Kylo Ren use to be Ben Solo, a friend." I explain thinking over the plans I've been working on.

"You're the leader of our group do you think the two of you could be soulmates, unite the two groups?" Aayla questions.

"I don't know." I respond.

"Any luck on unblocking the mark?" Morgana asks.

"Anakin is teaching me, it took him a long time and it might take years depending on how strong the block is since it uses the Jedi Master and the new Jedi's strength." I answer.

"Damn given how strong you are it's gonna take you forever." Morgana groans sympathetically.

"So the twins and the male Zeltron are going to be part of our order, we need a name for it." Aayla comments.

"Order of epicness." Morgana jokes.

"Knights of Kickass." Aayla retorts.

"Order of the Balanced Knights." I inject.

"Wicked so the other two with the star destroyer they're first order, and one of them is force sensitive with training." Aayla comments.

"Do you think since they're in your vision they're your soulmates, it would make sense in away?" Morgana suggests.

"It could be but since I don't know my names it is pointless to debate it." I shrug. "I'll find out once I break the block." I add.

"Until then we should think about finding the Knights of Ren." Aayla suggests.

"Maybe but that has its own dangers." I state before explaining the vision of the fight.

"You think they are Knight of Ren?" Morgana questions.

"I don't know I only saw the end of the fight." I admit.

"Well it could be they are fakes or some group of thugs playing at being Knights." Morgana offers.

"I guess we'll find out someday." I comment.

That 'someday' turns into tomorrow's supply run. "Alright bitches hand over your stuff, we're Knights of Ren and you're gonna do what we say." A woman demands.

Morgana and Aayla burst into laughter beside me. "What's so funny, why you laughing at us?" demands the woman.

"Kida's met the Knights of Ren and you punks ain't no Knight." Morgana laughs.

"It's true, she's seen them before and you don't make the cut." Aayla chuckles.

"You're masks are wrong and the weapons you are using aren't expensive enough or well enough looked after for you to be true Knights plus each of the Knights has their own style you lot look the same. Not to mention that they use force and saber resistant materials in their weapons." I add laughingly.

"It's still five on three, we out number you." The woman sneers.

"Honey, the three of us are part of the Order of the Balanced Knights. We are a group of force users who are balanced enough to use the dark and light sides of the force." Aayla retorts.

"Kida is the master of the order." Morgana brags.

"You really think we believe that. No one has heard of you." The woman scoffs.

"We've been keeping a low profile and honing our skills. Those that know of us are dead." I comment. Beside me Aayla and Morgana start laughing again no doubt thinking of the force ghosts who are the only ones to know the name of our order.

One of the men charges me swinging a sword at my head. I duck the blade and grab my purple saber activating it and swinging towards his neck. The blade goes clean though and he falls to the ground. "I think that makes our point nicely." I shrug. One of the woman looks at her fallen comrade.

"I'm out of here, I didn't sign up to fight force users." She comments.

"Nadia don't back out now." The first woman yells.

"They have lightsabers and can clearly use them. I don't have a death wish." Nadia argues.

"We won't attack you if you aren't a threat to us." I state.

"Don't believe them Nadia." One of the men shouts.

"Kida's very honest. Our code is simple and one is never attack someone who walks away from the fight." Aayla comments.

The remaining three rush us. A woman with an axe swing at me I duck before spinning into a better position. The second swipe is aimed at my legs, I enhance my jump using the force and I swing my saber at the woman. My opponent swings an axe at me, ducking I swing out with my purple saber. Jumping over the rubble behind me I deactivate my blade and put it away reaching for a second hilt. When I active the weapon a white lightwhip is activated. Whipping the blade towards my opponent the whip wraps around her neck and torso cutting her to pieces.

Aayla twirls the dark saber spinning away from her opponent. The masked individual swings a sword at her which she blocks with the dark saber. In her other hand is her great-aunt' saber, her opponent focusing on the active blade doesn't see her focus it and his chest and active it – the blue blade hums to life and pierces his chest.

Morgana faces off against a second masked opponent, blue saber in one hand and a red saber in the other. Her opponent stumbled on a fallen tree branch and then he falls to the grown, decapitated by the red blade of her lightsaber.

"Well that was an experience," Morgana comments.

"So fake Knights of Ren and a witness who will now spread word of our order," Aayla adds.

"Hopefully we won't face too many problems with the outside war just yet, our main order is only half formed." I state.

"We'll be fine," Morgana and Aayla respond.

"Let's go and finish getting our supplies." I instruct. We head to gather the supplies we require and in the process encounter the twins, well they find us. When we get back to the ship the two of them are sitting waiting near main hanger door.

"Asajj said we had to be here and that you'd take us away from here." One of them states pointing to the other.

"I saw that you're force users and that you can teach us to use our power. We'll be safe with you; the nasty man that wants us to call him master doesn't know we're here. You can help us escape right?" Asajj asks.

"Of course we can, let's get on the ship and get out of here we can tell you about our order on the way to our base." I offer. Once the ship door opens the twins run inside. Asajj the oldest tells us that her and her sister Ventress are named after a Sith and Nightsister (Asajj Ventress) and that they were taken from their home last month by slavers.

Asajj is hours older than Ventress and the two have a strong telepathic bond, Asajj had a vision of meeting us at the ship with the date and time but that is the only force vision she's had. The twins were born in 11 ABY and lost their parents when they were 18 and have for the last two years been living together until the salvers kidnapped them. Both are delighted to be given trunks and Ventress immediately sets up the data pad to her liking before opening one of the preloaded books and settling down to read.

When we reach the temple we show the twins around and preform the same introduction that Morgana and Aayla experienced. The twins decide that Ahsoka Tano will be their main force ghost light instructor and Asajj Ventress their main dark side instructor.

In the final month of 31 ABY the final member of the main order (as Morgana and Aayla have dubbed the group in my vision) is found by us. 16 year old Leonidas, a brown haired, pink eyed and red skinned Zeltron joins us after a visit to the old rebel base on Hoth. Abandoned by his family after an outburst of force telekinesis that scared everyone around him and his soul mark taking the name of a Knight of Ren the poor thing is all alone and shaking with cold and damn near hypothermic. Morgana uses her force healing abilities to help him recover as we hurry back to the ships med bay which at Morgana's request has just been upgraded.

Introductions go well and everyone works hard on their training. We continue to upgrade and expand the base as well as upgrading the ship while working hard on our force training. We discover on one of our off world visits that word of our order has not spread beyond the woman from the fake Knights whom walked away from the fight.

32 and 33 ABY pass in routine of practise, learning and for me working. More force ghosts appear to us, to teach us new techniques including Darth Plagueis who teaches us about Sith Alchemy and force illusions. Aayla and Ventress show themselves to be skilled pilots and we take turns piloting my ship. All of us have made our own sabers and each of us has more than one. Both Leonidas and Aayla are the only two without red sabers though for Leonidas that is because he struggles the most to channel the dark side through a saber hence why he chooses not to have saber for the dark side. Aayla though has found that due to its nature the dark saber can channel both sides of the force with great ease.

Near the end of 33 ABY I am meditating in my room when a new force ghost appears before me. "You have done well for yourself child but I have much to teach you," the ghost informs me.

"Certainly grandfather," I respond.


End file.
